The present invention relates generally to labels. The invention relates specifically to an extended text wrap label that may be used with existing roll-fed wrap labeling machines for application to containers and like objects.
In the printing arts, and in particular in the commercial printed label art for labeling and decorating consumer products, there exists a continual demand for labels and decorations which not only appeal to consumers, but also bear ever increasing amounts of printed information. For example, labels for identification of consumer health care and pharmaceutical products are often required by governmental regulations to describe in painstaking detail their compositions and ingredients. As new food and drug laws are passed, regulations require the inclusion of increasing amounts of label information.
One label that has gained wide popularity is a so-called xe2x80x9cwrapxe2x80x9d label. A wrap label commonly utilizes a continuous label substrate or base ply comprising paper, or a clear or opaque film such as polypropylene, or a combination of paper and film. The base ply is usually rectangular, as defined by a desired label width associated with a widthwise dimension and a desired label length associated with a lengthwise dimension (transverse to the widthwise dimension). The base ply also has, of course, opposing first and second ends, along with front and back surfaces. Desired graphics are typically printed on the front surface of the base ply, and may also be printed on the back surface. In application of the wrap label to a commonly cylindrical container, a widthwise portion of the back surface of the base ply at the first end thereof is adhered to the object to be labeled, by means of a permanent adhesive. The base ply, having been adhesively secured to the container at the first end, is then wrapped around the container and is adhesively secured to the container at the second end of the base ply adjacent to the first end. The length of the base ply is usually chosen to nearly match a circumference of the container, to minimize unnecessary overlap of the opposing ends of the label substrate applied to the container. The application of the wrap label to the container may be carried out by any suitable roll-fed label applicator, such as are available, for example, from Krones A. G. of Regensburg, Germany, and from BandH Labeling Systems of Ceres, Calif., U.S.A.
In general in the labeling and packaging arts, various forms of so-called xe2x80x9cextended textxe2x80x9d labels have been proposed to provide increased printed information on labels. One such extended text label type that has gained wide popularity is the booklet type label, where a base ply is joined to a top ply via an adhesive coupling or xe2x80x9chingexe2x80x9d between the two plies. An example of this type of label is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,265 issued to Kaufmann, entitled xe2x80x9cPEELBACK RE-SEALABLE MULTI-PLY LABELxe2x80x9d.
Attempts have been made to provide an extended-text wrap label. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,667 issued to Ingle, entitled xe2x80x9cEXTENDED WRAP AROUND LABELSxe2x80x9d, discloses a pressure sensitive adhesive label that is of a sufficient length (i.e., greater than a circumference of a container to which it is to be applied) so that it may be wrapped around an exterior surface of the container and overlap itself. A portion of the overlapping label is provided with lacquer or ink to facilitate adhesive release therebetween.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,093 issued to Weernink, entitled xe2x80x9cWRAP AROUND LABELxe2x80x9d, a label includes first, central, and second portions sequentially lengthwise along a single label ply. The first and central portions together have a length that is substantially equal to an outer circumference of a container to be labeled. The second portion has a length that is substantially equal to the first portion. When the label is adhered to the container, the second portion of the single ply overlaps the first portion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,377 issued to Mehta, entitled xe2x80x9cOVER-WRAP LABELxe2x80x9d, a label substrate is provided having first and second ends, and first and second major surfaces. A length of the substrate is chosen so that the second end thereof may extend around a container to which the label is being applied, over the first major surface, and overlap the first end. A combination of an adhesive and a release agent is utilized so that the second end is releasably securable to the second major surface.
Also, Smyth Companies, Inc. discloses its WRAP AND A HALF(trademark) product (http://www.smythco.com/package/wrapandahalf.html) as a typical cut label used on cans and bottles that is simply a longer printed label. A length of the Smyth label product may be chosen to extend 10-100% beyond a circumference of a container to be labeled.
Labels such as those disclosed above, however, cannot be used with typical roll-fed wrap labeling machines used by customers buying such labels and applying them to their product containers, packaging, and like objects to be labeled. Specifically, the disclosed labels require, relative to roll-fed label application machines, that extensive and complex tooling changes be made to account for the longer, overlapping label ply lengths resulting in longer xe2x80x9crepeatsxe2x80x9d as known in the art. Additionally, the disclosed labels often require multiple adhesive and release coating depositions, resulting in longer label fabrication and application times. Further, the known labels have been commonly required to be constructed from relatively expensive pressure-sensitive web materials.
Therefore, there exists a need for an extended text wrap label that does not require modification by customers of their existing roll-fed wrap labeling machines, and does not require significant changes to materials and adhesive specifications. There also exists a need for such a wrap label that may be constructed from relatively inexpensive film and paper web materials.
It is generally accepted and well-known in the label making arts that in-line printing and converting processes offer the most cost-effective label production. An exemplary in-line method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,043 issued to Instance, entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD OF PRODUCING LABELSxe2x80x9d.
Therefore, there also exists a need for an in-line converting and printing process for manufacture of such extended text wrap labels.
An object of the present invention is to provide an extended text wrap label that is inexpensive and simple to produce.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an extended text wrap label that does not require modification of existing roll-fed wrap labeling machines for application of the label to an object to be labeled.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an in-line converting and printing process for manufacture such labels.
In accordance with the present invention, an extended text wrap label includes a base ply and at least one top ply. The base ply has a first lengthwise dimension, a first widthwise dimension, a top surface that is capable of bearing graphic images, and a bottom surface that is also capable of bearing graphic images and capable of being adhesively coupled to an object to be labeled. The at least one top ply has a second lengthwise dimension, a second widthwise dimension, a front surface that is capable of bearing graphic images, and a back surface that is also capable of bearing graphic images. The base ply and the at least one top ply are adhesively coupled, in a first portion of the label, to each other such that the top surface of the base ply and the back surface of the at least one top ply are in contiguous juxtaposition with each other along the first lengthwise dimension and the second lengthwise dimension, respectively, and along the first widthwise dimension and the second widthwise dimension, respectively. Also, the base ply and the at least one top ply are, in a second portion of the label, resealably coupled to each other.